


Retribution

by SongForReluctantHeroes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Job, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Implied Underage Sex, M/M, Punishment, Retribution, Revenge, Winmin - Freeform, armin calling erwin daddy, armin x erwin, bj, dominant!Erwin, erwin calling armin kitten, explicit - Freeform, fan fiction, gagging, implied dominant!Armin, implied submissive!Erwin, implied tease armin, submissive!Armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongForReluctantHeroes/pseuds/SongForReluctantHeroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is basically Armin's sex slave, though no one knows. He does anything the little blonde tells him to do, anything at all, and one day the roles switch, and Erwin decides he's going to punish him for all the times the younger has left him begging for sex, reduced him to whimpers and pleas, made him come from just the teasing alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> Definition of retribution: Punishment inflicted on someone as vengeance for a wrong or criminal act.
> 
> Definition of calloused: (of a part of the body) having an area of hardened skin.

Strands of long blonde hair weaved back and forth, slick, wet noises filling the room, thick calloused fingers tangled around the blue eyed boy's locks, forcing him back and forth along Erwin's weeping cock.  
"A-aaah-! You're being  _such_  a good boy, kitten." The Commander cooed, humming in pleasure when he felt his head hitting the back of Armin's throat. This was  _revenge._ Revenge for all the times the little minx had left the older  _begging_ and  _pleading_  and  _whimpering_ for his touch; for the times when he'd made him  _come_  from just the teasing alone; for whenever the little  _bastard_  had made him  **hard to the bone**  in meetings, drawing his foot up Erwin's legs, putting  _just that little bit_ of pressure on his crotch, sending him smoldering (and lust filled) looks across the table, and then he'd have to suffer the rest of the meeting with a boner, not being able to do anything about it until later on (after Armin had teased him further, of course).  
Armin whined at the name, at his comment, at everything. Fuck. It felt amazing, having his lover's cock thrust in and out of his mouth, gagging slightly, his eyes wide in pleasure. The baby blonde moaned around his length, orbs rolling back as Erwin let out pleased noises above him, pushing his hips forwards once again. It served him right, really. The Cadet was as much of a tease as Levi was a clean freak, or Sasha a food scrounge,  ~~or Annie a bitch~~ , or Hanji obsessed with titans. Erwin groaned, feeling the slight pressure of teeth, cheeks hollowing around his length, tongue flicking around it like a lizard.  
" _Fuck._ You're  _good_  at this. Where'd you get- hah- all this from?" he hummed, fistfuls of Armin's hair in his large hands, tugging him back and forth, his release fast approaching. 'From what you've taught me' the blue eyed boy thought, looking up at the older through thick black lashes, face portraying absolute innocence, despite the sultry noises his mouth was making.  
"I'm going to come in your mouth, Armin." The Commander hummed, gaze challenging to object. "Would you like that?" a nod in response, along with a moan and a fluttering of eyelids. "This time, you're  _my_  dirty little slut, aren't you, kitten?" he drew his words out, mouth slightly agape whenever he wasn't talking. Another nod, this time the younger's eyes shutting completely. Erwin moaned softly- not being able to hold it in- when he felt one of the boy's hands reach up to fondle his balls, trailing the spit that was dripping down his chin across to them, coating them in it. Then he  _fucking swallowed_  around the other's cock- and he lost it, completely, utterly lost it. Commander Smith came with a low groan, his hot milky seed shooting down Armin's throat, making him gag further, though he loved it nonetheless. Once he was done, the smaller pulled away, a mix of saliva and come connecting his mouth and Erwin's sagging dick, licking his lips. He used his thumb and fingers to collect the drips, sucking on them afterwards, pulling each digit out with a pop. Erwin shivered with the vulgar noises, lifting him up, placing him on his bare lap.  
"Did I do good, daddy?" Armin pondered, looking up at the older blonde's flustered face with an innocent smile, head tilted to the side to accompany it.  
" _Very_  good, kitten."  
"Did I please you, daddy?" he continued, seeing how far he could push him without it making him fuck him right there and then.  
"Indeed so, Armin." Erwin hummed, kissing the corner of his mouth. "You've been a  _very_  good boy, and now it's time for your reward, don't you think?"  
"Yes daddy!" Armin beamed, wrapping his arms around the older's neck.  
Oh, it was going to be a long night. A  **very** long night indeed.  
  
 _The end._


End file.
